It Is Time To End This
by Varrukh
Summary: Set just before the moment Beelzebub completes his mission, these are the moments that lead up to the end of one of the strangest and strongest relationships between humans and demons, this is my first one-shot so if it aint good, sorry.


_Before you read this I would advise that you at least know what the anime/manga Beelzebub is all about, otherwise this is not going to make any sense to you at all, enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The devastation was unbelievable. The entire area was entirely blackened from the explosion that had erupted only more than half an hour ago. There was an array of bodies within the crater that had been created from the blast, however, alongside the bodies there were three which held the greatest amount of significance.<p>

Kneeling down on the ground with one of the bodies resting on his legs was a man. His green hair was short and spiked out in different directions which were in harmony with his emerald eyes which were currently filled with tears of sorrow.

"Keh, what did I tell you about crying?" a voice called out from below the head of the green haired man. His eyes were instantly drawn to the form of the other man resting on his lap and in his arms. He was a large yet lean man with brown hair that was style much like his own. His eyes were a deep black colour yet it was now weaker, the weakest those eyes had ever been. The green haired man smiled slightly before he felt fresh tears coming once again. "Honestly Beel, I thought we sorted this out when you were a baby?" the man asked with a weak voice.

Beel looked down at the man again and finally took the time to notice what it was that ailed the man. The man below him had multiple cuts across his body, not to mention the four craters in the body of the man. One thing was for sure, he had gone down fighting and at that he was the last to go down. This was the man that had taught him everything, this was the man that would never leave him alone, and this was the man that had protected him for as long as he could.

This man whose life he had interrupted and turned upside down, the man that had eventually accepted the forced responsibility of raising him. This was the man that meant the most to Beel.

His Father.

Oga looked up to the man that had been his son for 20 years with a sad smile on his face. "Looks like I'm not going to make it back from this one Beel" Oga spoke softly with his smile still on his face. He was proud of his son, he had grown up and was a strong man, after all he was a Demon Lord so it would not be fitting if he were weak.

"Father…" Beel spoke softly as he stared into the face of his father. This man was his father not the one he was supposed to have back in Hell, he had never taken the time out to nurture him or care about him. As far as Beel was concerned Oga was his father, whether it is biological or not.

"Come on Beel, even if I never went out like this I was going to die eventually, I'm mortal remember?" Oga asked as he tried to insert some humour into what he said. Beel appreciated the effort but felt that it only made things worse when Oga laughed lightly and started to cough harshly.

"Father… please, if you don't rest then you will only speed up your death" Beel said again softly to his father who finally finished coughing and smiled up at his son.

"Getting greedy are we? Trying to keep me here as long as you can?" Oga asked Beel who simply looked at his father with a sad look on his face. Oga already knew the answer to his question, anyone who knew Beel would know his answer.

"Of course I do, I lost Mother, I lost aunty Kunieda, and I lost uncle Tojou, I don't want to lose you too" Beel almost pleaded with his father. Oga simply smiled up at his son. Beel hated losing people close to him; he had lost his mother only moments before he had found his father. She was much like Oga; she was his mother much more than whoever his biological mother was. She had stroked his face softly before her hand had fallen to her side, after she had pointed to where Oga was still fighting and indicated to Beel that his father was on his last legs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

Beel and his accomplice had arrived at the centre of the city after being told that all of his family were fighting for their lives. He could not possibly even contemplate leaving them alone, not after what his father had taught him about protecting those that he loved. He had only arrived just in time to witness as Kunieda was brought down in a hail of gunfire as the human military open fired upon her. Beel could not even cry out in rage before they were completely devastated by a hail of black energy being directed by Hilda.

One of the humans was much more close combat orientated and had managed to get behind Hilda as she had directed her anger towards the humans that had destroyed one of her closest 'friends' in the human world. The human was not able to last long as their side was impacted with the large fist of Tojou who then continued to run on towards the line of humans. They were too slow to shoot him and as such he was in amongst them punching and kicking them to death.

As Hilda and Tojou continued their attacks on the humans that were attacking them Beel had to think about why this was happening. It was all because of him, ever since the world had realised that he was a Demon Lord he had been chased and hunted down, those who were fighting and dying right now were all that was left of the people who had sworn to protect him with their lives. Kunieda, Tojou, his mother, his father. They were all fighting and dying for him right there and then.

He heard a pained cry and watched as Tojou was finally brought down in much the same way as Kunieda in a hail of gunfire. The thing that scared all of those who had fired was that even after they emptied their clips of all ammo, the massive man did not drop. If anything he done the complete opposite and charged at them even harder than before. That did only work for a few moments before even his body had to give in the injuries that he had sustained and he basically ended up dying on his feet, before falling to the ground.

Hilda turned around after hearing the large man fall. Beel watched as the humans once again primed their weapons and aimed them at her. In his fury he called out with all of his might "MOTHER!" before he attempted to jump towards her, only to find that he hit smack bang into a barrier, not only that but it was one that he could not get through, not with all of his might could he find a way to get through it. Because of that he had to watch in complete horror as his mother met the same fate as his aunt and uncle, brought down in a hail of gunfire.

Before Beel could even shout out in anger there was another voice that beat him to it. "HILDA!" came the terrified voice of his father. Only then did he see true devastation that he himself had yet to create. Beel could not even see his father move as he leap to the group of people who had brought down his mother and tore them to pieces. The screams of the humans as they all met their end brought some pleasure to Beel, knowing that those who hurt his mother and family were getting what they deserved.

He noticed that the barrier was gone now and leapt towards his mother who was lying on the ground with blood escaping from her mouth and the gunshot wound on her stomach. Beel looked at her appearance in horror, his mother was not going to survive, despite being a demon she was not going to be able to regenerate, there was something stopping her regeneration.

"Damn humans, they found a way to make us demons weak" Hilda spoke in a strained voice grabbing Beel's attention and making him look into her eyes and towards her face. There was a slight annoyed look on her face but at the same time a grateful look on her face. "I tried so hard to make sure you would not find out about this, your father and I did not tell you so that you would be safe" Hilda spoke again, groaning after speaking as her body was slowly shutting down. Beel brought her onto his lap and held her as she slowly shut down. She looked over to where the decimation continued and smiled softly.

"Look, your father still fights on, he fights for you Beel, he is the only man who has ever been worthy of being your father" Hilda spoke as she watched Oga continue to fight through all of his fury, even though he continually took different shots that he tried to dodge yet they still grazed him. He had already taken at least three bullets that had exploded on impact, and through the pain he kept fighting. Beel smiled proudly at his father but turned his attention back to his mother when she spoke again. "That idiotic man, he was nothing but a nuisance from the beginning. Yet, as I look back now I have to admit he was the perfect man for the job" Hilda spoke softly and again Beel was drawn to how weak she was becoming.

Beel began to weep as his mother slowly died in his arms before he felt a hand softly trace his jaw-line, he felt his mother pulling softly at his head and he brought it forwards. As he got close enough she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before whispering to him. "I love you, I am proud of what you have become and I hope that you will forgive me for not seeing you reaching your goal" Hilda spoke the softest she had since Beel had come down and then her head fell back. She was gone.

It was like Oga could sense that she was gone because the second her head had fell back he had let out a furious roar and all around his black energy condensed into a ball and suddenly blasted outwards, creating an explosion of black fire that raced out in all directions. The humans stood no chance as Beel and his accomplice looked on, Beel covered his mother as the flames passed over them, trying to save her body from the ravages of the flames.

As the flames died down Beel looked up again and watched as his father fell to the ground in the centre of a blackened crater. Beel softly placed his mother onto the ground and closed her eyes. He then rushed over to where his father had fallen.

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

><p>"We all done this so that you could be safe, we knew what we were getting into when we done this" Oga answered back as Beel only stared at his father through blurred emerald eyes. "We knew that this was a suicide mission" Oga finished. Beel only sat in silence.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me?" Beel pleaded after thinking about what to say for a few moments. "Was I no good as help? Was I going to get in the way? Why could you not tell me?" Beel cried as he asked those questions. He felt so weak now, nothing at all like the demon lord he was told he was. Oga could see the distress of his son and brought his hand up to the face of his son.

"It was never a case of your strength or your help" Oga said as he sat up straight despite the numerous injuries on his body. "We done this specifically for you, I done this specifically for you" Oga said as he looked directly into the emerald eyes of his son.

"Why did you do this?" Beel cried out in anger now, his family died for him but he could not understand why they had to die, if he had been such a nuisance then they could have given him up and saved themselves so much hassle and death.

"So that you could have a normal life" Oga spoke softly, this answer was by no means good enough for Beel as he argued back almost instantly forgetting about the fact he held his father's frail and weak body in his arms.

"BUT I AM NOT NORMAL! I AM A DEMON LORD! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE" Beel cried out in his fury and Oga smiled up at his son.

"You were my son, I always wanted what was best for you, and I didn't want you to feel tied to the destiny that you had been born with. I wanted you to enjoy life, to experience it before you completely destroyed it" Oga spoke as Beel finally understood what his father was saying; he wanted Beel to have some fun before he done what he had to. His father, mother, aunt, uncle and all those who had helped had done it all for him, they knew what he was and protected him long enough to have some fun.

It was then that Beel for the first time saw something he had never seen before. There were tears coming out of Oga's eyes and spilling down the side of his face. He tried to wipe away the tears with his arm before speaking again. "I'm so sorry that I won't be able to see you become Demon King, I am so sorry that Hilda had to die, I am so sorry that I am leaving you" Oga finished as his arm fell to his side.

"I guess I'll never get to see any grandchildren will I?" Oga asked almost bitterly and Beel managed to find it within himself to laugh lightly. After all his father had done for him this was the end of it. It was the end of the relationship that had shaped Beel's very life. The end of the strongest man Beel had ever known, it was the end of an era.

With that last laugh Oga's life, just like those of Hilda, Kunieda and Tojou's, ended. The one thing that brought some part of comfort to Beel was the fact that despite the deaths that they had all faced, they had content looks on their faces, it showed that despite how they met their end, they were prepared and happy to welcome it, just for him.

"You truly had a family that loved you" the man from behind him spoke. Beel turned to see a man older than him standing with an understanding look upon his face. "I envy you, I never got to have a family like that" the man spoke softly. Beel smiled and wiped the last of his tears away as he looked up at the mirror image of himself in the next ten years.

The man before him offered a hand with a smile on his face. "Now come little brother, let us put an end to this humanity that has destroyed your family" En spoke as he lifted Beel up onto his feet once again. After getting back onto his feet En let go of Beel's hand and began walking with flames dancing over his body. "Let us use our fury to wipe out those that killed your family" En spoke with power behind his voice this time. Beel smiled, his family had brought him happiness for twenty years, they had bought him time until this moment where he ended humanity in one sweep.

"Yes, let us destroy this humanity that no longer holds anyone of any worth to me" Beel spoke in a voice completely filled with loathing. En looked to his brother and how he had changed. Little did Beel know was that Oga and the others had died for another reason, they knew that Beel would one day have to destroy humanity whether he wanted to or not, they saved him the pain of eradicating them, they died to save him even more pain. _Humans, who would have thought that they would have taken such great care of we demons._ En thought to himself before the lightning began to dance over Beel's body.

"Lest's go" Beel spoke before he began running towards the nearest concentration of people.

"It is time to end this" En said to himself before following in the footsteps of his brother, leaving behind those who had sacrificed themselves.

* * *

><p><em>Well here is something different for you guys, I thought about this idea a while back and only just now decided to write it down and post it to see if anyone liked it really. To those that have read this I hope that you at least understood it and thought that it was alright, I'm not sure if I done good or bad with this to be brutally honest. Anyway if you could leave a line and tell me how I done that'd be grand=] also to those of my readers who are waiting for an update on Hollow Kingdom and The Return Of The Hero Of Konoha, they are in the process of being written so have patience. Well until next time - Varrukh<em>


End file.
